


Blizzards and Caves and Nemeses - Oh My!

by Sun_Spark



Category: MacGyver (TV 1985)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, light sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Spark/pseuds/Sun_Spark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know what my eleven year old self was thinking, but this is a story of what would happen if MacGyver and his arch-nemesis Murdoc got caught in a blizzard and had to share body heat to stay warm.</p><p>Badly written, really bad sex, bad format, and horrible fluff. You have been warned.</p><p>Enjoy--If you can. I am going to die now. This story is horrible......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzards and Caves and Nemeses - Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the horrid writing, I don't usually do sex scenes and this is the first slash fic I ever wrote....seven years ago.....Why am I posting this disaster?

Murdoc. Storm. Winter. Cave. No Fire. Bad situation to get into, yet here MacGyver was. Stuck in a cave in the middle of nowhere, freezing cold, curled up with his arch enemy and nemesis. MacGyver tried to stay as far away from Murdoc as possible while still sharing body heat and keeping his enemy's hands in view. Murdoc caught his gaze and scoffed.

'Now really MacGyver, why would I kill you?'

Mac raised his eyes from Murdoc's hands to his eyes, sarcasm lacing his words.

'Oh I don't know, how 'bout 'cause that's all you ever try to do?'

Murdoc swung his head back to the wall all to close infront of them, a short laugh like scoff in his words.

'Now, now MacGyver, if you didn't always make a point of interfering with my business then I wouldn't have a reason to kill you.'

'Murdoc, you search me out and try to kill me, more often I interfere with your business.'

Murdoc gave a short chuckle like laugh.

'Well you made such a large impression the first few times you interfered that I can't help myself.'

MacGyver leaned, or rather banged, his head back on the wall behind them and stared at the ceiling. 

'Ay. I'm half tempted to go out in that blizzard of a storm and walk the fifty miles to the telephone pole just to tap an SMFM into the wire.'

Murdoc looked over at him curiously.

'SMFM?'

MacGyver looked back at Murdoc.

'Save Me From Murdoc.'

That earned him a laugh.

'You'd never make it to the pole and even if you did I'm sure the power is down.'

'Might be worth it.'

Murodc laughed again.

'Oh really MacGyver? Am I that intolerable when I'm not trying to kill you?'

MacGyver went back to his patch of cave roof.

'I don't know you're always trying to kill me.'

'I'm not now. Couldn't you at least try to be nice?'

'What do you expect from me? I'm freezing in a cave, in the middle of no where, with you. Did I mention I'm freezing?'

Murdoc chuckled again.

'Well I do know one way we could generate a little more heat.'

MacGyver didn't look at him.

'How?'

'Oh I'm sure you can figure it out.'

Mac didn't like the sound of that, he didn't like the hand pulling the back of his shirt out of his belt either.

'Oi!'

Mac tried to move but found Murdoc's weight shifted into his side and the other's head moved under his chin preventing him from moving his head or his body. 

'Oh do be quiet MacGyver.'

Mac huffed, finding no way out he opted for straining his back away from the hand that slipped under his shirt to stroke his lower back. This earned him yet another infuriating chuckle from Murdoc. Unfortunately his lower back was one of the most sensitive parts of his body and Murdoc's feather light touches were almost too much. MacGyver flushed but held his breath to avoid any noise he would regret later.

Murdoc chuckled yet again, sliding his other hand up MacGyver's thigh to his belt, MacGyver was caught then, unable to move away from either of Murdoc's hands without pressing against the other. He could practically feel the smirk on Murdocs lips but he didn't want to think about where those lips were.

Murdoc undid his belt and slid his hand from MacGyvers back under the waist of his jeans. Mac's breath hitched as Murdoc's fingers played over sensitive skin, just barely above his rear. Murdoc laughed then, angling his head up to brush his lips against MacGyver's throat and the underside of his chin.

'You like that, don't you?'

MacGyver tried to put force into his voice but his attempts were ruined as Murdocs other hand rubbed his nipple through his shirt.

'Murdoc! St-top!'

Murdoc chuckled, he did that a lot.

'Why? You seem to be enjoying this.'

To emphasize his point he dropped his hand from Mac's chest to his lap, lightly brushing over the hard bulge there. Mac's breath caught in his throat. Murdoc's hand came up to rest on MacGyver's stomach, the other sliding lower to curve around Mac's rear. Mac was beyond resisting now, he leaned his head back the rest of the way and gave up, panting, his whole body going lax, well as lax as possible. Murdoc chuckled, knowing he had won. 

'Well, since you've been so good I think I'll reward you, MacGyver. I was going to tease you, but I don't think I will now. Unless you want me to.'  
You could hear the smirk in his voice, and Murdoc didn't need to look at MacGyver's face to see the glare directed at him. He laughed as he went back to his work, undoing MacGyver's jeans and slipping a hand down the front of them, his other hand gave a playful scratch before leaving Mac's jeans to stroke his neck. A strangled moan found it's way out of Mac's throat.

Murdocs started to kiss and suck at MacGyver's neck, earning more moaning from the other man. His hand lightly traced the hard member through MacGyver's boxers before slipping uder the waist band to playfully palm him. MacGyver moaned in frustration, his hips lifting slightly, attempting to get more friction. Murdoc moved his hand back, laughing.

'What happened to that shyness, MacGyver? You're rather eager all the sudden.'

Another frustrated groan left Mac, this time at his companions words.

'Murdoc, if you're gonna do something do it already.'

Murdoc lifted his lips to the underside of MacGyver's chin, nuzzling infuriatingly gently.

'You sure?'

Macgyver growled.

'Now!'

Murdoc chuckled.

'Alright.'

Murdoc lowered his hand, taking MacGyver in his hand he started to stroke him, lightly and slowey at first, then harder and faster. Mac moved his hip into Murdoc's hand in time with the others movements. Soon Murdoc's harsher side showed itself, his movements becoming jerky and rough, squeezing to tightly and pulling to much. It only made MacGyver want more, moving his hips with Murdoc's hand, moaning.

All to soon MacGyver reached his end, covering Murdoc's hand with hot, white liquid. Murdoc stroked him a few more times gently before removing his hand and redoing MacGyver's jeans, wiping his hand on the ground. He could feel MacGyver's heart racing against his chest, he could feel his companions lungs struggling to take in air. His own heart rate had sped up and he found himself pushing his hips against MacGyver's thigh.  
Mac seemed to consider something for a minute before uttering one word.

'Ah, god.'

After his solitary word he moved his hand down from where it was on Murdoc's back and pulled it around to his stomach, hooking three fingers in Murdoc's jeans, a silent question. Murdoc looked up at him to meet his eyes, surprise being the first thing show there, need being the second.  
'Macgyver...'  
'Ya want me to or not?'

Murdoc closed his eyes and nodded. MacGyver turned his hand over so his palm was against Murdocs stomach and slipped his fingers under the waistband of both Murdoc's jeans and his boxers. Finding a long a hard member waiting there MacGyver hesitated, a whimper sounded from Murdoc's throat and MacGyver moved his hand to begin gently stroking Murdoc.

Murdoc had been harsh and rough and MacGyver has liked that just fine, now Mac was being gentle and it was making Murdoc whimper and writhe under his hand. Funny how they were so different, how they expressed themselves completely differnet, but fitting eachother so well. Murdoc was harsh and rough, Mac like it rough. MacGyver was gentle, Murdoc seemed to like it gentle.

Mac kept up his stroking for a few more minutes, squeezing here and there to stimulate his partner, soon Murdoc had also found his release. Mac kept stroking him through it and mimed Murdoc's movements of earlier: Removing his hand, redoing Murdoc's jeans, wiping his hand on the ground.  
Murdoc basically collapsed against his side, his head nestled under Mac's chin, and MacGyver let him. MacGyver just wrapped an arm around the other's back and leaned his head against Murdoc's. He heard a quiet laugh from Murdoc a few moments later.

'What?'

'Told you that would warm us up.'

MacGyver groaned and Murdoc laughed, a full and earnest laugh this time. MacGyver tightened his arm around Murdoc's back and felt Murdoc's arm wrapping around the front of his waist. MacGyver considered something for a minute before leaning his head forward to place a kiss on Murdocs head as the other fell asleep, one last smile pulling on his mouth at MacGyver's action.  
The storm was still raging, the cold was till biting, and he was still in a cave in the middle of nowhere. But Mac wasn't sure if he was still in that cave with his Arch Enemy or Nemesis. Huh, oddly enough he didn't really seem to care.

*****

A week later MacGyver and Murdoc were out of the cave and Murdoc had disappeared again. Mac had seen the doctor and given Pete a full report, well maybe not a full report, somethings would stay between him and his odd companion. Pete dropped MacGyver off at his house and Mac had to reassure him for the hundredth time that he was fine.  
Walking towards his door he passed his truck and saw a yellow file envelope tucked between the side mirror and the window. He just stopped and stared at it for a minute, remembering the last time he had seen one of those, after he had helped Murdoc rescue his sister. He shook his head and walked forward to pick it up, opening it to find a recorder inside. Looking around to make sure he was alone he pressed play and heard Murdoc's cocky voice.

'Well MacGyver, seems I didn't kill you after all. And yet again we've parted ways so you can be the do-gooder you are and I can cause trouble, but don't worry, we'll see each other again. And maybe next time I won't try to kill you, maybe we'll have some fun instead. Just - keep looking over your shoulder.'

Murdoc's insane laughter sounded from the recorder as Macgyver's head turned to gaze over his shoulder almost automatically. Mac turned his head back and shook it gently, taking the recorder inside and dropping it on the counter before heading upstairs for a well needed shower. A smile pulling at his lips, some how he didn't mind anymore. He didn't mind that the one person that made him smile in such a way was the one person that was a perfect match for him and could easily kill him if he so chose. And who knew? Maybe he would. Macgyver smiled all the same.

Fin.


End file.
